


解药

by captainlay1007



Category: Lay - Fandom
Genre: Lay - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 19:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainlay1007/pseuds/captainlay1007
Summary: 总裁哥哥×歌手弟弟下春药 有车 人物ooc慎入梗原来自 @王-先-生  谢谢老王的授权www又名：钮祜禄·过气网绿予抡起了她的破三轮上路了以上？↑let's go!





	解药

lay不知道被自己的员工灌了多少酒。

帮一位女顾客挡酒挡了四五杯让他感觉头有点眩晕，不过还好，lay的酒量还可以，灌了四五杯后表情里没有看出什么异样。

员工看着lay平静的样子实在拿他没辙了，突然一双硬质的皮鞋在木制的地板上敲响出出“哒哒”的响声，西装革履的男人拿着酒杯看着面前的死对头——lay，摇了摇手中下了药的高度酒，“呵呵”，男人低笑着，往lay的方向走去。

“张总，喝一杯？”解雨臣伸手把酒递到lay的面前，意味不明的笑了。

“嗯？解总，别来无恙啊。”lay看着解雨臣意味不明的笑，吸了一口烟，打趣道。

解雨臣气的嘴角抽搐了一下，面前的死对头貌似心情很好似的，说完话的坏笑让他当场就抡起酒瓶往lay的头砸过去，忍着自己的脾气挤出一丝微笑：“哟，张总这是翻脸不认人了？”员工们隔着一段距离都能闻到lay和解雨臣在一起的火药味。

“呵，”lay被气笑的抖了抖肩，顺手把解雨臣手中的酒拿了过来，仰头一饮，把喝空的酒杯放在茶几上，“老子当了你几年的死对头了，还是这个表情，今天老子心情好，就不跟你玩了。”lay笑着起了个身，回头瞥见解雨臣随时都可能喷火的眼神，伸手做了个手势就走了。

“呵呵……酒里下药了我看你怎么走。”

车上，lay忽然感觉自己的身体好像火烧了一样难受，而且头还有点晕晕的，眼神也有点迷乱，摇了摇头想清醒一下自己，可无奈身体越来越热，lay踩油门想快点到家，一路上他的眼睛红红的，好像加工过度眼圈都红了一样，眉头皱在一起仿佛解不开。

“妈的，那个不要命的给老子下药？……呼……”

lay暗骂着，身体的温度还在不要命的升高让他感到不适，长长叹了口气，身下的东西早就鼓成一个包了，他倚在驾驶座的椅子上，闭上眼睛，大口大口的喘着粗气，握方向盆的手也握不稳了，他解开安全带，从车上下来。

别墅阳台上，张艺兴看着楼下的车，心里有点疑惑，嘟起来的小嘴嘀咕着：“咦？哥哥不是说有应酬要晚点回来的吗？怎么回来的这么早？”正当他鼓起腮帮子思考的时候，突然卧室的门“咔哒”的打开了，张艺兴回头看着lay浮起不正常的红晕，走到lay的面前疑惑的看着他，刚想开口询问就被lay堵住嘴唇。

张艺兴本来粉红的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，这样的lay让他感到有点陌生，在张艺兴的记忆里，lay是个很温柔的男人，可以给张艺兴无限的安全感，以往lay只是轻吻一下张艺兴的嘴唇，张艺兴脸上的红晕就可以肉眼可见的速度起来，可现在面前的lay有点奇怪，lay的舌头很轻巧的撬开张艺兴的贝齿，把舌头伸进去疯狂侵略张艺兴的口腔。

张艺兴被吻的天旋地转的，感觉lay吻了一个世纪还没放过他，好奇怪啊，什么时候才能结束啊……

把张艺兴吻的差不多快缺氧了lay才放过他，离开嘴唇扯出一丝暧昧的银线，张艺兴的眼睛浮现水雾，迷乱的表情让人感到他被眼前这个男人给欺负的快哭出来了，张艺兴忍着颤抖的声线询问着lay：“哥哥这是怎么了……被下药了吗？……要不要我给你准备醒酒汤……唔……！”

lay看着面前人儿的嘴唇，红唇一动一动的，忍不住又封住张艺兴的嘴唇，lay感觉张艺兴的嘴唇真的是人间极品，怎么吻都吻不够，他变了花样的吻，有时候舔一下，有时候咬一下，张艺兴被吻的快没有力气推开他的时候lay才放开他。

lay笑着在张艺兴因害羞发红的耳朵咬了一下，嘴唇贴着耳朵，压低声线：“宝贝，你就是我的解药。”说完把人扛起来丢在床上，张艺兴被丢的生痛，刚想起来就被lay扑倒在床上，lay刻意避开嘴唇，在脖子上落下如雨点般的吻。

“哼……啊……”

本来脖子敏感的张艺兴被lay在脖子上落下的吻感到一阵酥麻，想缩起脖子但却被lay钳制了手，lay解开领带，绑在张艺兴的手腕上，解开张艺兴纽扣，一路往下来到了裤子边缘。

“啊……不要……”张艺兴想扭着身体逃脱lay的侵略，却被lay握住腰肢把裤子连同内裤一起褪下，lay含住张艺兴早就立起来的器官吞吐起来，突然被温热包覆着的张艺兴再也忍不住喊出声来：“啊……！哥哥……啊……嗯……吐……吐出来……好……好奇怪……啊……”

显然lay对张艺兴的抗拒充耳不闻，嘴上的速度突然加快，张艺兴被突然的快感冲昏了头脑，一直喊着“啊……停下……”或者“哥哥……我不要……了……”lay才放过他，看着面前人儿哭唧唧的脸，lay的身体越来越火热，想一口一口把面前这个勾魂的妖精给吃掉，单手解开两个扣子，故作很委屈的撒娇：“兴儿，哥哥好难受，要不要帮帮哥哥？”

张艺兴上一秒还心疼着lay，下一秒就被lay牵着手附上鼓成帐篷的硬物，刚退下来的火烧云又浮出来了，他知道这一天会到来的，只不过这一天的突然到来，有点快。

“啊……”张艺兴的初夜就给了这个人，刚想逃跑就被lay拉过来，硬物抵在臀瓣缝上隔着布料的热量让张艺兴抖了一下，lay笑着问着张艺兴：“现在他很想要你怎么办？”说完猛地顶胯让张艺兴羞红了脸不敢看lay的眼睛。

“嗯……啊……哥哥……给我吧……好……好想要你的……肉棒……操得兴兴……哭……好不好……我好难受……”

lay最后的理智被打破，和张艺兴换了一个体位，让张艺兴坐在他的大腿上，压低声线：“很好，兴儿，现在，帮我把衣服脱了吧。”

张艺兴憋着羞红的脸，跟面前的纽扣做着斗争，解了一半，抬头对着lay快喷出欲火的眼睛，撒娇道：“哥哥……解不开……”

lay想的没错，张艺兴不是人，而是下凡来勾引他的妖精。

脱下裤子，把束缚已久的肉棒松绑，一下就把衣服给扯开，硬物细细研磨着穴口，紫红色的肉棒渗出的清液只能润滑着穴口的入口处，“啊……老公……要进来……呜……”lay还在想着要不要温柔的对待着他，下一秒就失控了：

“操。”

lay猛地顶胯，巨物进了一大半，下面突如其来的撕裂般的疼痛让张艺兴流下了一滴生理泪水，“哈啊……好痛……”张艺兴的身上越来越烫，胡乱的抓着lay的背，手指稍稍用力就把lay的背给抓破了。

“对不起兴儿，我太鲁莽了，要不要温柔点？”

lay尽数的吻掉张艺兴额角处掉落下来的生理泪水，一边温柔的吻掉泪水一边一点点的推送进去，张艺兴只能徒劳的扭动身体，嘴里说着令人脸红心跳的话：“啊……老公……还不够……”

本来lay早就忍受不了了，听到这句话只能爆了一句粗口。

“操。”

说完一顿冲刺下，肉棒整根没入，突如其来的饱胀感让张艺兴再也忍不住发出呻吟：“啊……好满……”

“老公要开始了咯，准备好了吗？”

张艺兴没有回他，只能徒劳的点了下头。

得到允许了后lay开始抽插，突如其来的快感让他感到快感如山崩，嘴里的呻吟越来越高：“啊…嗯……哥哥……慢一点……哈啊……”

lay高频率的抽插只能让张艺兴抱着lay，lay一下又一下的冲击搞得张艺兴浑身都是软的。

“呃啊……嗯……老公……慢点……”

“啊……老公……我不行了……”

“那就换一个玩法。”

lay把张艺兴换了一个体位，侧面后入，lay把艺兴的一条腿抬起来，囊袋拍着白白嫩嫩的臀瓣发出“啪啪”的声音，张艺兴试图想躲开lay的攻击，却被lay抓住继续操弄，lay看着上一秒撩火不帮泄下一秒拼命躲的小孩，心中的施虐感再次升起，抓住小孩的手，往前一推，肉棒整根没入。

“嗬啊……呃……嗯……lay……我不行了……你放过我……”

lay坏心眼的顶了一下那点，惹来小孩一阵战栗，俯下身对着张艺兴的耳朵咬了一下，声音压低了点：“是哪个坏孩子只撩不帮泄的？嗯？”音节刚落又顶了一下那处，惹得小孩一阵阵娇喘。

“那……现在，想不想要老公？”

“要……要……”

“要老公的哪里？”

“要……要老公的肉棒……”

“要老公的肉棒干什么呢？”

“哼嗯……要老公的肉棒……捅死我……”

“可我不舍得你被我捅死呢。”lay轻轻的吻了一下张艺兴的眉心，宛如蜻蜓点水一样，还带着一些痒。

“嗯……被捅穿……也可以……”

“宝贝真乖。”

lay吻住了张艺兴的唇，硬物继续在里面进出，有时候细细的在那点研磨着，有时候直接捅开那点，往更深的地方捅去，张艺兴离开lay的唇，发出“啵”的一声，娇喘声和肉体的撞击声迅速充斥整个房间。

“啊……lay……我快了……啊……嗯……”张艺兴本能的抱着lay，头靠着lay的肩膀啜泣着，而lay不急，一只手握着艺兴的宝贝，大拇指还恶趣味的堵住了发泄口，轻声细语：“宝贝，等我。”

最后lay抽插了几十下最后射到里面，松开手，张艺兴得到发泄后射到lay的小腹上，lay在张艺兴的额头吻了一下，以表示自己对爱人的爱。

“你是我的解药，让我无可救药。”

——【END.】——  
哦别忘了还有这个。  
沈兴予.  
禁二改二传。


End file.
